


Leathery Cold

by traumschwinge



Series: The Monk And The Demon [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blow Jobs, Demon Erik Lehnsherr, Faustian Bargain, Historical Inaccuracy, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Magic, Porn With Plot, Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two weeks, Charles had been on the run. Two weeks in which he hadn't found much time to think, let alone read the damned book for which he gave up his secure, although not much comfortable life as a monk specialized in copying old scriptures. And now, when he can't sleep after a day avoiding every human soul, he hasn't even a candle to read. If that bloody demon just were useful for anything at all. And then there's the other question he's been wondering about all along. Why had a demon who looked like Lust's favorite student asked for blood to form their pact, if he could have asked for something else as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leathery Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/gifts).



> You don't have to have read "The Monk And The Demon" as I'm sure this works on its own just fine. 
> 
> So I took **Widgenstain's** request for slutty monk!Charles as an excuse to write ~~myself~~ her some porn in this AU.

Charles was sitting in a barn. It was dark and the stuffy air smelled foul with rotting hay and last year's crops. His feet hurt and his stomach longed for food like it hadn't in a long time. He knew he should be tired, he **was** tired, but try as he might, he couldn't find it in him to sleep. They, no, he, he alone, had been running for more than a fortnight by now. He was starting to get used to the constant fear of being found and punished for his crime. He wasn't afraid of the punishment for his sin. He knew it would come, no matter where he ran. He couldn't outrun death, he thought as he brushed over the soft leather cover of the tome he clutched to his chest.

“You could, you know?” Erik remarked. Charles hadn't noticed him showing up, let alone slipping into his mind to pull out that thought. He still hadn't overcome all of his previous sentiments against the demon and in the past two weeks, quite a few had been newly added to that list as well. Like his disposition to read poor humans' minds and answering their thoughts.

“I'm not reading, you're projecting,” Erik hummed. From what Charles could tell in the very insufficient lighting, he was lounging on some musty old hay as if it was one of the finest divans. Charles averted his eyes quickly. He hated how this demon always was the book example of an invitation to indulge in lust and yet never did anything that made it even remotely seem like he was doing it on purpose. Charles didn't believe his act for one second.

“You know, you could do something to make yourself useful for a change,” Charles grumbled. He didn't like it much that Erik at least provided him a welcome distraction from his adrenalin induced insomnia.

“By doing what, exactly?” Erik shifted a bit, causing a patch of hay to slide down. “What do you want me to do, Charles?” The low purr of his voice wasn't any good to hide the dangerous edge beneath. Charles pulled his robes tighter at the sudden shiver going down his spine. “You haven't once asked me for anything since we've made the pact.”

“Make me some light,” Charles snapped, despite anything else he might have wanted to ask for. But he hadn't had much chance to take a look into the tome he had stolen ever since he'd left the monastery. If he was honest with himself, he had only once really read a portion of the book that he hadn't copied before. It had been the short chapter about the forming of a pact with the residing demon. The pact had been surprisingly simple, a few pictures drawn in charcoal on oak, sealed with blood. For all Erik looked like one of Lust's students, it was almost ridiculous that he had asked for blood instead of some other bodily fluid.

At the flick of the demon's wrist, a little flame appeared in the air over Charles' shoulder. He could see the light, hear the flame, but it wasn't warm. He stared at the laughing demon in marvel. “Make me some light,” Erik repeated, sliding to his feet like a smug cat. “Not teach me, show me, grant me the power to make light on my own. Make me some light. You humansreally are  curious beings.”

Charles bit his lip so he would not snap at the demon. The light was too close and too bright to make him help see anything that wasn't in close proximity. It hid most of the shed under a veil of darkness. “And you are a curious demon, so I think we're even,” he said, opening the book and hiding behind it. He could still feel Erik's gaze on him but he did his best to ignore it, picking up on the book's contents where he had left off copying.

The books contents were... odd was the wrong word, but not the kind of he would have expected to find in a tome possessed by a demon. Hadn't it been for the sweet voice whispering temptation, he would never had expected it to be a tome of black magic. The first section had been about the nature of demons, the nature of humans, the nature of sin. No words wasted on how the sins could be avoided, how men could be better, how demons should be withstood. All plain description. The second section had been the history of the downfall of a human being, twisted by rage and loss and pain until it had become a demon a druid had turned into an oak in the end.

The third and last part, Charles had yet to read. He hadn't even been finished with the second, but that was hardly the kind of story he wanted to read before falling asleep. He suspected Erik could have told him the same story if he'd asked—maybe not exactly the same that had been written down, but a very similar one about his own downfall. So he opened a random page in the third section and started to read.

“Why haven't you asked me for magic yet?” Erik asked after a while. He sounded bored, not curious at all, like he was just talking to Charles for something to do. For someone who usually found himself amusement easily otherwise, this was curious. That was enough to alert Charles. He wanted to remain vigilant around the demon he didn't trust at all and didn't even like much.

“Why did you ask for my blood in the pact?” Charles countered without bothering to look up. He had started to suspect days ago that Erik liked it better anyway whenever Charles focused on the book.

“Look at the book, that's what's required.”

Charles shook his head. “No, it's not,” he said, searching the book for the page about pacts and tipping at the line about the sacrifice to make by the human party. He could have imagined it but it looked like Erik shivered for a second when he ran his finger over the parchment. “It says here.” He traced the letters with the tip of his finger and watched Erik straighten up for a second. If he had been breathing, Charles would have bet Erik would now have stopped to do so for a moment, waiting in anticipation for Charles to continue. “Anything could have been used, anything so you would be able to form a connection with... me. Blood is only one of many things. Why not a tooth? Why not a lock of hair? A finger? Spit?...semen?” He jabbed a finger at the page, once with each word, harder every time. The last one made Erik flinch.

Charles smiled innocently. That was interesting. So book and demon were connected physically in some way.

“What are you aiming for?” Erik purred, regaining his footing and taking a step towards Charles. He looked almost like a predator now. “Do you even know what you're saying? A lowly, pious little monk like you... Don't challenge me.”

“Challenge you?” Charles hummed sweetly. “Why ever would I want to do that?” He snapped the book shut. It was funny to see the demon wince all of a sudden. “This lowly, little runaway has never been a pious monk in the first place. Haven't you wondered? Did you never ask yourself why I could hear your whispers? You think a monk is free of sin? That I couldn't know lust, or greed, or any other sin? You are very much mistaken.”

He gently moved his finger's up and down the tome's spine, watching the demon's reaction to it. “You and the book...?” He didn't know what exactly he wanted to ask the demon here. It was apparent that there was a connection between the book and Erik, that he could feel every touch to the book. “This is why you wanted me to keep the book on my person,” Charles hummed. For the first time since he had heard Erik's voice tingling in his ear, it felt like he was finally getting the upper hand. It felt good. “You wanted me to keep you warm.” He was rubbing gentle circles on the back of the book.

Erik was now standing right in front of him, his face obscured by darkness and Charles' lack of night vision. “Did I say something wrong?” Charles asked, smiling ever so sweetly. “You're mine now, if I remember correctly. You're mine for now and will be mine until I die. Then, my soul will be yours to do as you please. And all I have to do until that day is to keep you warm and save and—I'd say—dry. By you I mean the book, of course. Your body seems to be just like any human's.”

“What are you getting at?” Erik ground out between clenched teeth. He had gone rigid and was staring down at Charles, his face still obscured.

“You do as I say,” Charles said, his nails digging into the leather binding. Erik gasped. “Interesting. So you feel damage to the book as well? I wonder what happens if I rip a page.”

He hadn't even closed his mouth before Erik's hand closed around his wrist. “Don't,” he rasped.

“You let go of me,” Charles commanded, his voice going hard with command. It was easy to remember how to order people around, as easy as to remember his mother's face. “On your knees.”

As quickly as he had closed his hand around Charles' wrist as fast did Erik release it again. He was a little more reluctant to sink unto his knees but he did so, his gaze fixed on Charles' the entire time. “What do you want me to do now?” the demon asked once he was down.

“Keep quiet,” Charles hissed. He let his hand run through the demon's short hair. It felt soft, not very greasy, unlike most the hair he'd ever laid his hands on. He stroked down to the nape of the demon's neck and then up again. A long sigh escaped his throat. “I want you take off your shirt,” he said after a long pause.

Erik raised an eyebrow. Now that they were so close, Charles was finally able to take a look to his face again. Erik looked uncertain, confused, surprised. And still he had been so very obedient. Charles felt the light stubble on the demon's cheeks as he stroked over them. Erik's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch. It didn't look like he was going to do as ordered any time soon. Sharp nails dragged him back to the present. Charles could have laughed how the demon hurried to follow his order if he'd had enough breath left.

Seeing the demon's chest properly for the first time, in all it's naked glory, was a sight to take his breath away. He let his hand drop almost immediately from Erik's face to his shoulders. Charles marveled at the firm feel of muscles below cool skin. He let his hands run all over the demon's upper body, touching his shoulders, chest, belly, before he finally laid his fingers on Erik's nipples. The demon gasped.

“Make better light,” Charles hissed. “I want to see you.”

The flame drifted away from his shoulder and up into the air, growing in size as it went. When it finally stopped in midair, there was enough light for Charles to see the demon, all of him. It was the first time he could actually look at him, take his time to get to know the body of the being he was to spend the rest of his probably very long life with. What a very handsome being Erik was.

“Do you like what you're seeing?” Erik asked after a while. Charles had been so lost in his admiration that he hadn't even noticed how much time he had spent looking and touching without doing much at all, let alone going in the direction he intended this to go. “What do you expect me to do, Charles? Follow your lead? I can do that. Or do you want me to take over? Because, that I can do even better.”

Charles snorted. “Stay where you are,” he ordered, pulling his robe up. “I want you to touch me, gently. Don't touch my groin just yet.” He withdrew a hand from Erik's body and placed it upon the book.

As he opened his legs, Erik shifted closer. After a first tentative strokes, he started to run his hands up and down Charles' thighs, up the inside until he just barely missed Charles budding arousal and then down the outside again. When he tired of that, he leaned in, a view that made Charles gasp, and started to cover his thighs up and down with feathery kisses.

Charles gripped the book until his knuckles went white. He was panting. “Erik,” he whispered. “Kiss me.”

The grin with which the demon replied to this request was the filthiest Charles had ever seen. He should have seen what was coming. And still, he let out a startled gasp when Erik kissed the tip of his arousal. “Like this?” the demon hummed, nuzzling against his erection, coaxing startled sighs out of Charles with his lips ghosting all over him.

“No,” Charles stuttered. “But do go on, it's good.” He slumped backward a bit, trying to find a more comfortable, lying down position on the hay. No matter how good Erik was making him feel, he did not yet allow himself to let his body react to it. Granted, his breath was ragged and hitched. But he would not yet allow himself to arch into Erik' touch, forced his hips to remain still a little while longer.

All his self-control shattered the moment Erik slurped him down. Charles moaned, long and loud, before he remembered that he not exactly had asked if he was allowed to stay at the barn. He clasped his hands over his mouth to cover it, muffling the sounds he was still making.

Erik's mouth was so warm, much warmer than his lips had been. The feeling of the demon's clever tongue dragging over the sensitive skin of his arousal, the gentle drag of sharp teeth that clearly paid attention not to hurt him, the increasing pull of suction. All this did things to Charles he couldn't put in words. There was a whirl of warmth coiling in his belly, building up to his climax.

“Put your hand back,” Erik hissed while he pulled away for a few seconds. For a second, Charles had no idea what the demon was talking about. He bit down on one of his hands, the other searching and finding the tome, grabbing it, holding it tight. Erik let out a low growl around Charles' erection.

The vibration almost undid him on its own. But when Erik took him in almost all the way and slowly withdrew, sucking down hard, Charles was helplessly bucking his hips, his nails digging into the dark leather where he suddenly wished they would break pale skin. Before he knew, he was spilling over. He hadn't even time nor breath to warn Erik.

The demon, however, just smirked. He even made a show of licking Charles clean and swallowed, his eyes fixing Charles'. Not that Charles had ever had even thought about looking away. The view was much too mesmerizing. He could get used to that.

“Are you satisfied now?” Erik asked, running a hand over his mouth to clean off the last remnants of spit and come. “You can let go of it, you know?” He pointed at the tome Charles was still clutching. Charles let go of it almost immediately, then running his fingers over the portion where his nails had left imprints in the leather.

“What about you?” Charles hummed. “Are you content with just sucking me off?”

The demon grinned. “What do you think?” He had been sitting on his heels until then, one of his hands placed on top of Charles' knee. Now, that hand was sliding up, brushing over Charles' hip bone where it lingered for a moment to draw a little circle onto the moist skin, then another. Charles shivered. “Why should I be satisfied with your satisfaction alone?” The demon let out a low purr as his other hand crept to Charles' hip as well. He leaned forward and placed a kiss just above Charles' pubic hair. Charles couldn't help but led out a shuddered breath.

Erik kissed his way up until he reached the hem of Charles' old, scratchy robe. His hands had moved with his mouth, up Charles' sides, now grabbing the crude fabric and slowly dragging it up, tongue leaving a wet path on Charles' skin as it followed the rising hemline.

Charles watched him, holding his breath, his eyes still glazed with lust. He already could feel his lower body twitching interestedly. Whatever the demon was up to, Charles had no intention to stop him for now. He obliged when Erik started to pull the robe over his head, even helped with the arms.

The demon's mouth soon found its way to Charles' throat, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin, never biting down. His hands were so very busy roaming all over Charles' upper body. Involuntary, Charles parted his legs for Erik to slide between them again, pressing their bodies together. A gasp escaped him when he felt Erik's hardness against his own, recovering sex.

“Erik,” Charles whispered, his voice rough and ragged. He arched his back to press as much skin as possible against Erik's body. “Erik, Erik, take off your trousers, please, Erik.”

Erik pulled back, just enough to get a hand between them and fumbled with the strings that kept his trousers in place. The bow was easily undone, shrugging down the trousers was harder, but only a little. When their bodies touched again, they were both naked, rubbing against each other. Erik's breathless pants in his ear were the sweetest sounds Charles had heard since first noticing the gentle voice, tempting him to run away and never look back. Why had they waited two weeks, no even longer, for this to happen?

He had no idea how their mouths found each other afterward. What he could remember—clearly until the day he died—was the feeling, the sensation of that first kiss between them. Erik's lips had been cool, not cold unlike the rest of his body, warmed by Charles' own skin. Erik's taste was peculiar, unlike anything Charles had ever tasted before. It reminded him faintly of the smell of freshly cut wood, the dust of libraries in his lungs, the feeling of the wind in early summer on his skin.

Charles pulled away only when his lungs arched so bad for air it hurt. “On you knees,” he panted, pushing and tugging at the demon to give a point to his words. “Get to your hands and knees and turn. Oh Erik, I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

The demon raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. “You are aware that I'm not a woman, are you?” he chuckled. Charles nodded. He let his hands run down Erik's back, tracing the muscles, feeling the knobs of his spine beneath the skin. “I won't be ready for you without preparation. Do you want to hurt us both?”

“I know,” Charles hummed. “And I don't.” He gripped Erik's hip firmly while he positioned himself. Erik's legs had been apart, so he nudged them together, bracketing them with his own. “This is not the first time I have lain with a man,” he murmured. A hand slid between Erik's legs, rubbing against the inside of his thighs, fingers ghosting over his ballsfor a moment.

Charles withdrew soon enough. He hadn't been exaggerating when he had said he wanted Erik. True, he would have liked to get inside him even more, but this was the next best thing, maybe even better considering the circumstances. “Press your legs together,” he ordered, adjusting himself once more, before he pressed between the demon's legs.

“I know, I have done this before you were even born,” Erik hissed back. His words were cut off when Charles started to move, searching for the right angle, speeding up in his trusts when Erik gaped, pushing back against Charles and moving his hips in rhythm.

The slap of flesh on flesh was loud and sounded all the more obscene the faster they moved. Charles held his grip tight on Erik's hips, this time letting his nails dig into skin just as he had imagined it before when Erik had sucked him off. He wondered briefly how it would feel to truly fuck him, to be inside this demon. Would he been as cold on the inside as he was on the outside? Or would he be just like a breathing, living being?

He was angling for Erik's balls, hitting them as often as he could. He had no idea how long he would be able to keep this up but he was thankful that this wasn't his first round. Charles was sure he wouldn't have been able to keep it up half the time if they had done this right from the start.

If Erik's grunts and the way his hips changed rhythm was any indicator, Charles wasn't the only one who was close already. However, Charles hadn't been ready for Erik to suddenly part his legs again. He was about to protest, when a hand closed around him, pressing his tip against the shaft of Erik's erection and stroking them both over the edge.

Charles shuddered when he found his release. He slumped forward, sudden exhaustion hitting him, making it almost impossible to remain upright. Aside from that, wasn't Erik's back so much nicer and better than the cool air around them. He pressed his chest firmly to the demon's back, feeling the skin slowly warm to him.

Erik remained in the position of a little while longer, before he let himself slowly sink down to the ground. “Is there any chance you let me at least turn around?” the demon chuckled. Charles pressed his nose harder against Erik's neck, mumbling something incoherent. But he didn't protest when Erik rolled around in his arms, even giving him enough room to do so. That still didn't stop him from settling down with his head on the demon's chest as soon as he was lying down again.

“Worn out already?” Erik mused. His fingers carded lazily through the former monk's brown locks. “Has anyone ever told you that humans are curious creatures? So illogical and fragile.”

Charles pinched Erik's side, but it was only a weak effort. “I want to sleep,” he mumbled against Erik's collar bone.

Erik gently patted his head. “So sleep, Charles, sleep well,” he whispered. His voice was gentler than it had ever been before. Charles, on the edge of falling asleep, thought it sounded almost fond. “Tomorrow I shall teach you how to read that book of ours properly."


End file.
